Dib x Reader: The Kitten
by CherryCoke137
Summary: O.O 'How did this happen' You thought to yourself. Nothing like this had ever happened. You were surprised, you were excited, and you were... confused. No matter how you felt, you knew that this was going to be a long day. Disclaimer: Invader Zim doesn't belong to me. The show belongs to Jhonen Vazquez. :P


You sigh. It was a Saturday afternoon, but you had nothing to do other than sit on the couch, watchig TV. You couldn't sleep, didn't want to eat, and you weren't desperate enough to study.

As you looked for the remote, which, for some reason, seemingly disappeared, you hear a knock on the door. Although, it wasn't like a person was knocking; it was more like a thump.

It went on as someone had started to shout your name.

"Hmm..."

That voice sounded familiar.

You open the door to see that no one was there. 'What a stupid prank.' You thought to yourself.

As you try to close the door, you hear something scratching at the door.

"Open up!"

You look around again. 'This is starting to get annoying.'

"(Y/N)! Down here!"

You open the door, looking down. A fluffy kitten with black and white fur is staring at you.

"What the-"

"No time to explain! I need your help." The cat walks through the door.

You stood in place; your mouth hanging open. The kitten seemed strangely familiar, as if you had seen it before.

Seemingly noticing your expression while turned away from you, the kitten stopped in its tracks, turning around.

"(Y/N), It's me, Dib!"

"What?"

"You have to help me change back before it's too late!"

You think about this for a second. You weren't doing anything important, other than being bored out of your mind, and Dib _is_ one of your best friends. On the other hand, you didn't really want to deal with this sort of nonsense, especially on a Saturday.

"Okay, Dib, I'll help." You sigh. This has been going on for a few days. For some reason, he's been taking you on all of his paranormal adventures lately, whether you wanted to go or not. Although you admired his persistence and enthusiasm, you didn't want to wake up at 3am every Friday just to look for ghosts and Bigfoots (Bigfeet? Big... nevermind).

"Good. Now, we need to hurry. Zim won't get away with this!" He turned his paw into a small fist, raising it in determination. You try not to smile, but that had to be one of the cutest things you had ever seen.

"Alright, hold on." You snicker. "I'll go and get my bike."

"Great idea!"

Soon after you opened the door, he rushed out, jumping around and causing his tail to land on his forehead. Realizing this, he swiped at it, chasing it in a circle.

"Why is this so fun?" He asks.

You get your bike out of the garadge. Luckily, it has a small basket attached to the handlebar.

"How do I get up there?"

You sigh and pick him up, placing him inside the small basket. He looks away, blushing from embarrassment.

"Go that way!" He says, pointing forward with his paw.

"Whatever you say, Dib." You sigh.

On the ride to Zim's house, you decide to ask him how he got turned into a cat in the first place.

"I went over Zim's house to gather some evidence-"

"You mean that you were hiding cameras in his base?"

"Something like that. Anyway, he zapped me with this ray gun that he got from his planet."

"Why would aliens create something that would turn humans into kittens?"

"I don't think that was its purpose. He seemed angry because his little robot was tampering with it."

"That explains... some things." (Trust me, it's best not to question anything Gir does).

When you stopped in front of the house, Dib jumped out of the basket.

"You stay here while I settle this."

"You can't go in there all alone! What do you expect to do in this state?"

He places his paw on his chin. "You have a point, (Y/N). We'll need a plan."

You hear the front door open. "Bye, Master!" Gir says, waving.

Without thinking, you pick DIb up and rush inside the house.

"Okay, we're in. We'll have to use the elevator to get to the lab and find the ray gun."

"Eww!" Even though you knew that it was just an elevator, you still wished it was something other than a toilet.

WIth DIb in your arms, you flush yourself down the toilet, going down the elevator.

You didn't expect to see Zim standing by the door, but, with your luck, he was. He stood in front of a counterwith his back turned toward you. He was probably working on one of his machines.

"I thought you were leaving, Gir. Why are you in the lab?" He turned around.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"  
"Change me back or else, Zim!" Dib pointed at him.

"Or else what?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We... haven't thought about that, yet."

"Well, I'll just zap you both!"

You jump out of the way before he can shoot. You ran behind a large tube filled with green liquid.

He growled. "Come back here, human!"

You could hear his footsteps growing louder.

"I'll give you to the count of ten."

Dib jumped out of your arms. "(Y/N), You have to get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

"I can't leave you like this. We need to get that weapon from him."

"Right, but how will we do it?" He tried to think.

"We'll need a diversion. Maybe we could-"

"I've got it. You could distract him while I try to get the weapon."

"Are you sure about that? You're just a little kitten."

"I don't want you to get hurt, (Y/N). Just be careful and-"

ZAP!

"How did I miss!?"

"Dib, you can't-"

ZAP!

"Go, (Y/N)! Hurry!"

Before you can say anything else, Dib runs off in the opposite direction.

You get up and run, slightly dodging the last shot.

"How dare you run away from ZIM!" He shoots once again.

You ran to the other side of the room, sliding behind a couple of oversized wires.

"No! Get away from there! You'll mess up a bunch of stuff!"

After staying in place for a couple of moments, he finally realized what you were doing.

"You know, this isn't personal. If you hadn't interfered, you wouldn't even be in this situation. I actually feel pity for you, human."

He pointed his gun at you. 'Oh no," You thought. 'This is the end.' You wished you would have stayed home that afternoon instead of coming here. You couldn't possibly how helping one of your closest friends would have caused you to lose your life. Well, until now.

"Leave her alone, ZIm!"

You opened your eyes. Dib had suddenly pounced on Zim. Even though his body was small, he had managed to knock Zim over. You could hear the ray gun fall onto the floor, firing one last shot.

"Dib?"

"..."

"D-Dib?"

"..."

You cautiously emerge from behing the wires.

"DIb? Are you-"

You feel something small jump into your arms.

"(Y/N)! Thank goodness you're alright!" You hug him tightly while he cuddles you, purring.

"The feeling is mutual. Now, let's get you back to normal."

He jumps out of your arms and walks to get the gun.

"Not so fast, Dib-stink." Zim had grabbed the gun. It was pointed directly at you.

"I guess this is goodbye, (Y/N); but don't think of this as a tragedy. You should feel honored that an invader, such as I, is ending your meaningless life on this dirtball planet."

"I'm back from my taco run!" Gir announced, flying into Zim.

"My spine!"

The gun hit the ground, landing on a couple of different buttons, shooting randomly. You feel a sharp pain in your stomach.

"(Y/N)!?"

You collapse onto the floor.

"(Y/N)?"

You can barely hear his voice.

"(Y/N)!?" You open your eyes.

"(Y/N), wake up!"

"Hm?" You manage to say.

You gather the strength to try and stand, shaking your head.

"(Y/N), You're okay!" He said, wrapping his paws around you. For some reason, he was the same size as you were, if not only taller.

You gasp, looking down at your new body.

"Heh. Yeah, you're-"

Gir gasped. "KITTIES!"

"Gir! Battle mode! Now!"

"Master, you're a kitty!" The little robot claps his hands.

"Gir, what are you-" He looks at his ha- paws, gasping. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
